


[is soft]

by jadedstrawberry



Category: The Lobby
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Homestuck AU, just everyone hanging out and being chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedstrawberry/pseuds/jadedstrawberry
Summary: After a long and crazy SBURB session, Quin has a quiet moment to reflect on her new family. It's a little cheesy.





	[is soft]

You close your eyes and breathe. It just hit you. You're happy.

You haven't felt like this in so long. Years, you correct your thoughts. You were in that game for years. But now, in the sleepy midnight darkness of the living room, you finally feel at peace.

There's a faint glow of stars in the sky outside, little glittering dots of light splattered across the black sky like paint. You love space, you really do. You hadn't realized how important it was to you before the game, but you often find yourself drawn to it now. Its vastness. Its melancholy darkness. Its openness. Its possibilities.

You lean back against the softly firm shoulder next to you. Whoever it is, they're asleep; you don't remember which of your moirails is on either side of you on the couch. Your glasses are somewhere on the coffee table and it's dark.

Maybe, despite the anguish and suffering, that game awakened something inside you. Your connection to space. Your connection to your friends. Correction; your family. Relationships you never knew were possible but that feel like home in all the right ways.

You really do miss your other friends. You're not sure if they ever won, and with a pang of guilt you remember most of them didn’t, but at any rate they're off somewhere in paradox space. In an entirely different reality. You miss them so much.

But, you do have a new family now. The hole deep down in there, in your heart, will always be there, but you have something else now that pushes you forward.  
Something really special that lets you know that everything you all went through for this victory wasn’t entirely in vain.

You're pretty tired.

And you're happy.

You're free.


End file.
